Nada es gratis
by fruta-dulce
Summary: Ni siquiera en hallowen los caramelos son gratis y a muy temprana edad Alfred no lo comprende porque igual consiguió dulces, pero Arthur si lo hace y entiende que todo cuesta. Hallowen Fic. AU. Child!Alfred and Child!Arthur


Hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes : (

En este fic aparecen Gales cuyo nombre humano es Evan en mi fic, obvio XD y obviamente Escocia cuyo human name es Dan

**Nada es gratis**

La mayoría de niños siempre gustaba de los días festivos y los esperaban con ansias, sobre todo si esa fecha era Hallowen, la noche de brujas en la cual un buen disfraz y abundantes caramelos eran lo más importante; y Alfred no era la excepción estaba sumamente alegre cuando al fin llegó la noche de brujas, no sólo por lo que el día implicaba sino que al fin su mamá le dejaría pedir caramelos solo, sin acompañarle, pues Alfred ya tenía sus grandiosos ocho años de edad y podía manejarse solo en las calles del suburbio.

Para esa fecha tan especial Alfred había elaborado su disfraz y estaba ansioso que Arthur lo viera, el mencionado era un niño de su edad ligeramente más pequeño que él, Alfred lo conoció precisamente el Hallowen anterior pidiendo caramelos y desde la fecha a veces son amigos.

Arthur también disfrutaba de estas fechas pero no por los caramelos sino porque en estas fechas solían visitarle más seguido sus amigos sobrenaturales y por esa razón prefería quedarse en casa, pero ese molestoso niño de lentes que siempre le llamaba "cejas" le había pedido que ambos salieran a pedir caramelos y su madre había apoyado la idea y finalmente se vio forzado a salir el día de hoy. Es por eso que se encontraba viéndose en el espejo como le había quedado su disfraz de hechicero, él se quería disfrazar de unicornio pero por alguna razón su mamá le dijo que no era buena idea.

Al ir a la sala vio a su hermano haciendo dos agujeros a una sábana blanca.

-¿Evan te vas a disfrazar de fantasma?

-duuuh, me voy disfrazar de sábana –lo peor de todo es que su hermano no estaba siendo sarcástico. Viendo a su hermano como se colocaba la tela encima Arthur pensó que no quería pasar la vergüenza de andar con un tipo disfrazado de sábana, así que tomo la mejor de las decisiones, según él.

-Mamá puedo ir sólo con Alfred a pedir dulces-

-Si cariño-dijo su madre que trataba de controlar el pequeño incendio que había generado en la cocina, a veces cocinar resultaba ser muy peligroso para la familia Kirkland-Dan podrías traer el extinguidor-A lo que el hijo mayor traía el extinguidor observando con pesadez a Evan y a Arthur retirándose de la casa.

-¿sábana?-le cuestionó sin ganas a Evan

-Qué no es obvio- a lo dicho no hubo respuesta.

Fuera de la casa Kirkland, Arthur rápidamente se encontró con Alfred que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta si no fuera porque él mismo la estaba abriendo.

Arthur vio primero con sorpresa luego con ligera preocupación el traje que traía puesto Alfred, que estaba disfrazado de una hamburguesa y con capa y un sombrero de aceituna de color verde, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz ruidosa del americano.

-Hello! Cej-

-Ni te atrevas a llamarme así o … me voy a molestar-dijo el niño de ojos verdes haciendo un puchero por no ocurrírsele mejor amenaza, pero esperando igual que el americano le hiciera caso-Mi nombre es Arthur-el más alto decidió hacerle caso, ya que aun era muy pronto para hacer enojar a Arthur.

-¡Como sea!- el más pequeño rodo los ojos, a Alfred le hacía gracia cuando Arthur hacia eso-¿qué disfraz tan tonto traes puesto?-dijo el americano regañándose mentalmente al olvidar que hace unos segundos se había dicho que no iba a molestar a Arthur.

-¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo? Luces como una propaganda de un puesto de comida rápida, sólo te falta repartir volantes-dijo Arthur riéndose del ojiceleste, pero no para fastidiarlo sino porque en serio le daba risa como se veía el americano, pero decidió detenerse al ver al otro comenzando a resentirse.

-es genial y punto-dijo no sonando tan serio como se proponía, para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más acorde a su personalidad-¡ven vamos a pedir caramelos!-dijo sosteniendo la mano del niño británico para comenzar su gran búsqueda de caramelos. Confiado en que volvería a casa atiborrado de caramelos gracias a la generosidad de los vecinos que premiarían así su gran disfraz. Porque era grandioso.

Ambos se detuvieron en una casa muy bonita y Alfred toco el timbre con ilusión, entonces una voz preguntó-¿Quién es?

-Trick or treat!-dijo Alfred mirando a Arthur para que hiciera lo mismo, pero sólo recibió respuesta de la voz-¡no estamos dando nada!-ya en la vereda el ojiazul le espetó a Arthur su falta de colaboración, echándole por ello la culpa de que su bolsa de caramelos este vacía, Arthur se molesto también negándose a aceptar una culpa que no le correspondía. Entonces Alfred que no le agradaba la idea de que Arthur no le hablara, ni le mirara decidió perdonarlo y picarle con su dedo en su vientre para que se riera, Arthur solo sonrió un poco, pero ya no estaba molesto.

Así que con la alegría renovada continuaron su marcha a la siguiente casa esta vez ambos dijeron Hallowen al unísono, con la esperanza de recibir caramelitos.

-¡Acá no vive ningún señor Hallowen!-fue la austera respuesta que recibieron.

Ambos pensaron que quizás la suerte había sido esquiva en esa cuadra y que en otra les tratarían mejor y por eso tocaron otro timbre y ahora era Arthur el que preguntaba con sus mejores modales, si le podían dar caramelos por Hallowen.

-¡no molesten dejen descansar¡-a tan crispada voz, Arthur que tenía una lagrimillas queriendo salir de sus ojos y le respondió con un grito a viva voz una palabra que según la mamá de Alfred no se debe decir.

Luego en la siguiente casa Alfred lo intento de nuevo.

-¡Si quieres caramelos anda a comprarlos!-y después ladró un perro y ambos salieron corriendo.

Decepcionados por la rudeza de los vecinos ambos caminaron unas casas más, pero esta vez sin tocar la puerta de ninguna, hasta que Arthur diviso una tienda al frente y recordó el dinero que su hermano mayor le había dado y las palabras que le había dicho "Toma para la decepción".

-Alfred vamos a la tienda a comprar caramelos-dijo Arthur con mirada decidida a Alfred que le miro confuso.

Luego de regreso en casa de Arthur, este le pidió a Dan que acompañaran a Alfred a su casa porque era muy tarde.

-utilizaste el dinero- preguntó Dan aunque la oración se escucho más como una afirmación.

-Sí, nadie nos quiso dar caramelos-dijo Arthur mirando al piso mientras era observado de reojo por Alfred.

-Así es la vida dummy, nada es gratis-dijo el mayor revolviéndole los cabellos a su hermano menor, para luego avanzar unos pasos delante de él-Todo cuesta.

-¡No todo cuesta!-se escucho una animada voz -¡el, el amor no cuesta, porque tú quieres a Artie y por eso le diste ese dinero para que se compre sus caramelos-dijo el niño de ojos azules señalando con su dedo al mencionado para después apuntarse a sí mismo- y porque Artie me quiere a mí, me dio una parte de sus caramelos, y como a mí me… cae muy bien le voy a dar todos mis caramelos por mucho que quiera quedármelos!-dijo entregándole de una manera no tan suave, quizás por el nerviosismo que de repente le invadió; todos sus caramelos al más pequeño que sonrió de manera avergonzada ante el gesto.

El mayor de los tres escuchó el discurso del niño sin inmutarse-_pero que confianzudo resulto este hamburger boy_-pensó sin tomárselo en serio-¿Quién puede contradecir tu gran razonamiento, sobre todo vestido así?-dijo con sarcasmo sabiendo de antemano que el niño de lentes no le comprendería, pero lo importante es que Arthur si lo hizo o ¿no?

Fin : D

Happy Hallowen a quien lo celebre, bueno este fic fue inspirado en un escrito de nombre "todo cuesta" página 111, del autor Jayme Bayly (más conocido en mi país como el "niño terrible") de su libro "Aquí no hay poesía", es un libro muy fácil de leer e interesante que narra las anécdotas y pensamientos del autor, lo recomiendo.

Bueno después de hacerle propaganda a uno de mis autores favoritos, sólo me queda decir que espero les haya gustado este fic, aya a quien concierna yo nunca he salido a pedir caramelos porque mi mamá no me dejó : (.


End file.
